Meant to be mine  Chapter 1  She's intriguing
by TwilightMadJoXx
Summary: this is a TWILIGHT FANFICTION , Eddie's a vamp.Bella's human. yes there may be lemons ;  enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, just simply using her characters, and I thank her! Her works AMAZING! (YES EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE IN THIS ONE, NO I WONT STOP LEMONS AND HE DOESN'T CRAVE HER BLOOD AS MUCH) ;)- LOVE You ALLLL ~ TwilightMadJoXx**

**EPOV-**

Today has been just as boring as any other even though none of the student body will shut up about the new girl Isabella Swan. I swear if Mike doesn't shut the fuck up and stop thinking about ways to convince her to go out with him I might just kill him myself. "Hey Edward!" I rolled my eyes as soon as I heard my name. "Alice seriously stop squealing, my ears are too sensitive for your pixie voice." I chuckled to myself when she pouted. "_Blood too strong , smell to strong , I wonder if i could lure her too-"_ "Jasper!" I kicked him and his head shot up. "_What?" _ "Cut it out!" I frowned at him... He's been in this family for 10 years now and yet he still has to think about killing people , mind reading is driving me fucking insane! Although I'm pretty sure to most humans we are insane..."Oo! I bet blue would go fantastic with her skin colour!" Alice squealed a_gain!_ "Who are you planning to frighten with your shopping bags this time pixie?" she frowned at me. "Ahem , I wonder haven't you heard anyone think of her yet? DUH! Isabella!" she pointed to a short slim girl with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was more beautiful than any of the girls here with a heart shaped pale face. I was intrigued by her and her beauty. _Isabella._ Though her scent hit me and my mouth watered and venom pulsed in my mouth she smelled good , but something about her beauty aroused me more than her blood.

I was heading off to my usual biology class, looking forward to being able to clear my head of all these voices by sitting by myself when the scent of freesia and roses hit me and venom pulsed in my mouth again. SHIT, "Just Bella!" said the chocolate brown haired beauty to Mike...Fucking hell , doesn't he ever give up._ Why do I even care anyway?_ I cleared my throat and walked past , I felt her gaze touch my face but I didn't turn until I got to the door, she had a beautiful blush surrounding her cheeks and all of a sudden I had a problem down south that I haven't had since I was human...FUCKING HELL! How did that happen? She blushed and my member shot up. How the fuck did that happen I thought vampires couldn't get _boners._ Though I suppose with the way Rose and Em go at it like animals, it must be possible. I went to sit quickly in my chair without bothering with trying to walk human speed. And adjusted my member while I could. And just my look the freesia scent hit me again as Bella walked into my biology class , I stiffened in my chair when I realised the only spare seat was next to me, How am I suppose to get rid of my problem if she's FUCKING sitting next to me! She handed something to Mr Barner and headed towards me , I frowned when I tried to get a thought out of her head , but nothing but silence , she saw me staring and looked down and blushed which made my throat burn, she must be thinking something! But all I get is silence and a hard-on. She held her pale thin hand to me "Bella" she smiled and I took her hand "Edward" was I going insane? Electric current was running from her hand to mine and flowing through out my body straight to my dick. FUCK! All I can think about is throwing her down and fucking her senseless..._and sucking her blood._ CRAP I forgot to hold my breath. I leaned away and breathed some air in through the window. I felt her leg bump mine. I turned to her and she was looking down but I could see the corners of her mouth twitch. Did she do it on purpose , she turned and she was smiling. "sorry." She said sweetly and as soon as I saw her true beauty, the burn in my throat was gone and the pain in my pants was worse. I cocked my head to the side and flashed her crooked smile. "Well I don't know if I can forgive you." She cocked an eyebrow still smiling. "How come?" I chuckled softly under my breath and leaned into her ear. The burn in my throat started but it was bearable and I opened my mouth and let the breath cross her throat. WHAT AM I DOING!_ Flirting like a horny idiot you are _ NO IM NOT!_ You are_ SHUTUP AND GO AWAY! _ My point exactly._ "Because I think you did it on purpose." I smirked and turned to look at the front , a bright red blush creeped up into her cheeks and she looked at Mr Barner. _YUP_ Edward was flirting with a human. Like the sick creepy vampire he is.

After class ended I headed to the car park where Al,Jazz and Em were hanging."EDDIE!" I got crushed into an Em bear hug "Em I know I don't need to breathe but I'd like to be able to!" I shoved him off. He grumbled "Is that a challenge little bro?" he raised an eyebrow. I growled at him involuntarily. "oOo scary someone has their fangs in a twist!" I turned to look at Jazz and Al,Jazz was thinking of ways to get Al into bed, which was normal and Al was blocking me out again by singing the anthem of the USA in French, what the hell is she trying to hide?...

**Well what is Alice trying to hide? Dun dun dun... haha I know I'm mean, but did you enjoy? REVEIW! ;) Love you all , I'll update soon. Xx - TwilightMadJoXx**


	2. Chapter 2 Like a newborn

**Okay like i said I don't own twilight, just simply using her characters, and I thank her! Her works AMAZING! Thanks for the reviews and I just couldn't leave this story , i came up with an idea. So Hope you enjoy! ;) – Love you's TwilightMadJoXx**

_Last chapter-_

_After class ended I headed to the car park where Al,Jazz and Em were hanging."EDDIE!" I got crushed into an Em bear hug "Em I know I don't need to breathe but I'd like to be able to!" I shoved him off. He grumbled "Is that a challenge little bro?" he raised an eyebrow. I growled at him involuntarily. "oOo scary someone has their fangs in a twist!" I turned to look at Jazz and Al,Jazz was thinking of ways to get Al into bed, which was normal and Al was blocking me out again by singing the anthem of the USA in French, what the hell is she trying to hide?..._

**EPOV-**

I dropped everyone off at the house but Alice refused to get out. She was still blocking me out by converting the USA anthem and now English one into as many languages as she could think of and I was starting to lose patience. "Okay pixie , I never thought I'd have to ask this-" _Cause you sound like a girl._ Shut up not now! "- but spill the beans." "_keep driving" _ she stared at me as she thought it. Okay the suspense was starting to kill me. I drove all the way into Port Angeles until she forced me to pull over. "listen Edward. I had a bunch of visions about you having sex with a girl in the middle of a biology class and killing her. that was worrying... But-" I gaped at her "you really saw that?" she nodded "but the _worst _thing is i got a vision of you two being together. You and Bella. But at lunch I saw a vision of Jasper killing her Tonight!" I couldn't move, my Ice cold body had frozen to stone. "but he wasn't thinking about Bella he was thinking about...erm getting you in bed." She shook her head "he was blocking you , like I do." But Jasper would never...Would he? "but Alice...wait he was thinking about blood from someone at lunch. I kicked him under the table. What if he's changed his mind?" She shook her head again. She looked like she would cry if it were possible. "Edward we have an hour to stop him!" she pleaded with her eyes. "okay Alice. But why bring me out here?" she looked out the window. "I thought you would harm him if I told you...And I couldn't risk everyone hearing it. He can't help it!" I nodded I guess she's right , when she'd first told me Red had started clouding my vision...I started the car and drove as fast as I could to our house..."_he won't do anything Ed , it'll be fine"_ Alice reassured me. I know Jaspers a good guy and he wouldn't do this on purpose , Blood lust rules us so easily. Our senses take over , and Jasper isn't use to it yet.

**JPOV-**

I couldn't stop thinking about it , her smell was so intoxicating , I nearly killed her at lunch if Edward hadn't interrupted me with his kick , his feelings for her crushed me even more when I felt what he felt. He loved her , from the moment he saw her but it was mixed with confusion. My self-control could snap any minute and I would end up hurting my, well he isn't my brother but he feels like it ,in the most harmful way. I'd be hurting his heart. I was just starting to get a clear head when I headed of the Trig but she was seated in front of me all through class her smell and heat hit me every ticking moment and a plan formed in my head before I could stop it. Me creeping into her house tonight sucking the sweat scented blood out of her neck- and then the saviour bell stopped me. Al my little love-able pixie waited for me in the corridor. Oh she's so fucking sexy it hurts. But my mind was still elsewhere plotting and I couldn't stop it. Alice frowned for a second and I swear I felt her disappointment in me. She knew. _Who cares!_ The monster I use to be was coming back and I couldn't let it I couldn't hurt Edward. He can't know! I'll try to occupy my brain with My beautiful, Sexy Pixie and just hope I don't harm my brother or Bella. Venom pooled in my mouth at the name and the burn in my throat scorched. Alice. Alice. Think of ALICE!

As we reached the Car park Alice didn't touch me. It worried me , she stayed a bit of distance away. I can't be a monster I won't be !

**BPOV-**

Edward was so hot! I couldn't stop thinking about his Strong forearms, his "just had hot sex" God hair. Heck he was a Greek God , and his lips so close to my neck in biology , I couldn't stop thinking about him on top of me! How was this possible! School was always my biggest priority but now its Edward. There was something different about him though, his leg when I not-so-accidently brushed mine against his was freezing! There's something strange about him. But I already know there is in fact some intense feeling I feel for him. "Sooo how was biology!" Jess flicked her hair at me and smiled the , you better spill your guts smile. "Good I suppose" I shrugged. I tried to walk away but she skipped along "I here you get to sit next to sex-god Cullen" she wiggled her eyebrows. _Sex-god doesn't even describe him enough!_ "yeah and?" I blushed Damn this Blush! "Oo" she squeeled. "I'll get it out of you soon enough!" and she skipped off to her car as I climbed into my truck...

When I got back Charlie wasn't home, as usual, So I popped two Jacket potatoes into the oven and headed upstairs. I turned on my computer and waited for it to wheeze awake , I popped my ear buds in and Listened to California King bed...I must've fell asleep because I woke up in the dark with a tapping noise. I could hear Charlie snoring below me. I got up and turned on the light , A figure was sitting in my rocking chair..._jasper Cullen?_ "howdy." He said and I stepped back towards the wall...

**What will happen?I know I'm being mean again;) don't worry I won't kill off Bella , It's no fun. And I'm not making jasper out to be a bad guy he's actually one of my fav cullens (apart from Edward) it was just an idea , but hope you like !;)**


	3. Chapter 3The savior

**Hey guys! I know I know, my chapters are short but I'm quick updating , thank you for the encouraging reviews Cami**2186**+ vampsRsexy- anyway I don't own TWILIGHT blah blah blah – Love you's ENJOY! **

_Last chapter-_

_When I got back Charlie wasn't home, as usual, So I popped two Jacket potatoes into the oven and headed upstairs. I turned on my computer and waited for it to wheeze awake, I popped my ear buds in and Listened to California King Bed...I must've fell asleep because I woke up in the dark with a tapping noise. I could hear Charlie snoring below me. I got up and turned on the light, a figure was sitting in my rocking chair...__jasper Cullen?__ "Howdy." He said and I stepped back towards the wall..._

**JPOV-**

I couldn't stop myself, no matter what I did, Alice and Edward left and there was nothing to stop me and before I knew it I was running to her house it was already dark even though it was only 7pm but I knew Charlie wouldn't be there, I jumped in through her open window and held my breath fighting my urge. She tossed and turned when I tapped my nails against the wall praying something would stop me , but without my sense of smell my whole instincts weren't working , I've never had blood-lust for someone like this before , I've never craved blood , and I can't convince my body too move! And if I breathe I'll kill her , she stood up and the lights flickered to life and that was It of my self control. She gasped when she saw me "howdy" I muttered and she slammed up against the wall by the door. "Ja-s-p-p-err" she stuttered out. STOP!_ No! Bite her!_ I CAN'T! _DO IT!_ I stepped closer to her as fast as possible all control lost. "wha-tt are you doing?" she screemed and I clamped my hand on her mouth…. I leaned in and inhaled her scent. I leaned closer bearing my teeth almost touching the vein pulsing in her neck, all self-control gone….

**EPOV- **

I drove straight to Bella's house following jaspers scent, we jumped up through the window and I couldn't believe it Jasper was leaning in about to bite her! "JASPER NO!" screeched Alice , terror and fear in her voice , he hissed and growled at her , natural hunting instincts and then he stood up straight , I grabbed him and threw him away from Bella. "I'm sorry Edward!" He yelled, I didn't know what to do. I heard Bella gasp and collapse on the floor. I pinned Jazz to the floor , he raised his hands in defeat. "I know, I know! Just go home and I'll sort this out. JAZZ don't ever come here again! , stay away from her till you get yourself in control!" He jumped up lightening fast and took Alice with him. I tucked Bella in bed and tidied the room making it like nothing had happened. Hopefully she would believe it was a dream. What if I had lost her? , She looked so sexy in her pajamas. I stayed back a bit then I knew I was and totally in love with her…

**APOV-**

I saw the vision Bella would be dead within minutes "EDWARD HURRY!" please don't let Jasper do this , he'll ruin himself and I'll lose him forever just like Edward will lose Bella the one he's meant to be with "IM HURRYING ALICE , NOW MAKE YOURSELF USEFULL AND KEEP AN EE ON HIM!" I looked at him in disbelief "I AM SHE HAS MINUTES EDWARD!" the car screeched to a halt and we jumped out dashing up through her window , Jasper my love , my sexy ass Texas vampire was about to bite Bella , if I could've cried I would. _Please jazz don't do this! Don't ruin everything we've worked through , I love you!_ I looked to Edward for help but he was froze "JASPER NO!" fear and terror collapsed from my feelings to my voice finally he turned around and his hunting instincts kicked in the hissed at me , I thought he was going to attack me. But instead he snapped out of it. Before I could even think Edward was on top of him. I leaned my hand to Jazz and he took it , we left out of the window and ran home. "I'm so sorry Alice , I shouldn't have . I don't know why!" I stopped and pulled him to a halt. I put my hands on his face "you are not a monster , it was a weak moment and you didn't harm her , everything will be okay. I still love you." I jumped up and kissed him pushing into him and he growled his sexy growl. His hands circled my waist pulling me closer gliding up my back and sliding around my front rubbing my tits. He leaned his mouth down and bit it gently. I gasped "What am I going to do with you?" he smirked at me. "I don't know , punish me?" he winked. This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV-**

Edward was here in my room , jasper had nearly killed me? They were vampires and yet I wasn't afraid, I knew then I loved Edward and I needed him…

And then the blackness claimed me all I remember is seeing the whole scene disappear into blackness. When I woke the clock blinked 3:00am."Edward?" I called softly. "If you're here show yourself…Please?" and then he was there by my bed. "I know you're a Vampire. You know." He smiled his crooked smile. "A what? Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head hard I brought you here." I frowned at him "Don't lie to me I know what I saw!" He chuckled quietly, though I couldn't be sure. "What if I was a monster? Would you be afraid?" he looked down at his hands , he looked so beautiful I'm sure this was a dream. I breathed "No, You're not a monster you're beautiful" I blurted out and blushed. He chuckled and stiffened. "You have no idea what you do to me when you do that." I'm sure I heard him mutter. "Edward?" He sighed "Yes Bella?" I yawned "stay with me?" he chuckled "of course." I pulled him by his arms on top of me , and his eyes were dark with _lust?_ I must be dreaming…he chuckled , "please don't. " he muttered putting his nose to my neck inhaling. "Please don't what?" I raised my eyebrows he leaned back and rolled over "don't pull me onto you like that , I won't resist." I giggled "that's the whole point." He sighed "Bella you haven't got to know me yet!" I sighed. He had no idea. "But I do know you're secret." He froze. "You won't tell anyone about….us being vampires?" he whispered , "no." I felt him relax next to me. "One more question, why did…" I gulped afraid "Jasper try to kill me?" he laughed "because your blood is desirable to him. But don't worry he's sorry and I'll protect you." He declared and I fell asleep curling into him…I could definitely get used to Edward. I loved him. I needed him. I wanted to get to know him.

**Okay so there was a little bit of a lemon ;) this will be my last update today, but I'll keep on updating , HOPEYOULIKEDIT! REVIEW;) – thanks love you all3 TwilightMadJoXx**


	4. Chapter 4 So much for innocent

**Heeey So yeah it's me again, back to updating ;) Please keep the reviews coming It's really convinced me to keep going (: So thank you! I don't own TWILIGHT but wish I did and maybe Edward too: P: P. Haha Enjoy – Love you's! TwilightMadJoXx**

_Last chapter-_

_And then the blackness claimed me all I remember is seeing the whole scene disappear into blackness. When I woke the clock blinked 3:00am."Edward?" I called softly. "If you're here show yourself…Please?" and then he was there by my bed. "I know you're a Vampire. You know." He smiled his crooked smile. "A what? Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head hard I brought you here." I frowned at him "Don't lie to me I know what I saw!" He chuckled quietly, though I couldn't be sure. "What if I was a monster? Would you be afraid?" he looked down at his hands, he looked so beautiful I'm sure this was a dream. I breathed "No, You're not a monster you're beautiful" I blurted out and blushed. He chuckled and stiffened. "You have no idea what you do to me when you do that." I'm sure I heard him mutter. "Edward?" He sighed "Yes Bella?" I yawned "stay with me?" he chuckled "of course." I pulled him by his arms on top of me, and his eyes were dark with __lust?__ I must be dreaming…he chuckled, "please don't. " he muttered putting his nose to my neck inhaling. "Please don't what?" I raised my eyebrows he leaned back and rolled over "don't pull me onto you like that, I won't resist." I giggled "that's the whole point." He sighed "Bella you haven't got to know me yet!" I sighed. He had no idea. "But I do know you're secret." He froze. "You won't tell anyone about….us being vampires?" he whispered, "no." I felt him relax next to me. "One more question, why did…" I gulped afraid "Jasper try to kill me?" he laughed "because your blood is desirable to him. But don't worry he's sorry and I'll protect you." He declared and I fell asleep curling into him…I could definitely get used to Edward. I loved him. I needed him. I wanted to get to know him._

**EPOV-**

She knew now , she knew what I was , I remember her last night sleeping mumbling my name, saying she Loved me, I can't just ignore her and pretend it never happened , she's too observant. However I can't be with her, she's a sexy brown haired girl who's too irresistible and I'm a horny Blood-craving vampire who can't get enough of her._ Just do it! Let her in, you've waited 100 years and you've been a big wuss who can't be selfish for 100 years! Just do it! Be selfish!_ Do you know for once I can't argue with you?_ It's because you're an idiot and I'm always right._ Just please shut the fuck up!_ Fine. But do it!_ I kept running home when I got back rose and Em were on the couch pretending to watch a game only roses thoughts were elsewhere_ "When does this end so we can get na-"_ I decided to block her out and Emmet too , I couldn't put up with the sickly sex-games them two play. After living with them for a century you start to learn to puke in your mouth (metaphorically course) I headed upstairs to find Alice and Jazz. I knocked on their door. "Not now Edward...Uh uh!" Jesus Christ after what happened tonight they're fucking each other. "If you two don't come out here and talk to me so help me god I'm breaking down this door and I don't care if you don't have clothes on...!" two moans came from them and the Pixie opened the door frowning at me. My eyes went wide when I saw the room, it was like it'd been robbed, Pillows ripped feather's everywhere, the bed all messy, paper's and clothes everywhere. _"Damnit Edward what the Fuck do you want! I and Jazz were getting it on!" _"Don't you think I know that? What you were playing checkers or something? I'm not an idiot! I need to talk to Jasper!" He was next to the pixie in a second. For someone so small she can be so annoying. She must have read my expression because she thought _"it's a talent!"_ I blocked Jasper and Alice out and indicated Jazz to step outside with me. "Okay jasper, Do you think you can control yourself around Bella, I can't ...I mean our family can't risk her being hurt." Please don't read my feelings. "You love her don't you?" he frowned at me. "Yeah...I do..." He sighed. "Edward I would never do that on purpose, I love my sexy pixie and I love you my brother. It was a weak point. I'm stronger now. I can control it. Plus with you around her, I could have something to stop me. But I would never hurt her intentionally!" he looked sincere and I believed him. _See you're a fucking idiot you have no reason not to be selfish and claim her for your own now! _"Thanks jasper!" he nodded "here for ya mate'" He gave me a man hug and patted me on the back then ran vamp-speed up to their room. I had to get out of here. They're driving me crazy. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting together.

**BPOV-**

I woke up the next morning the rain outside hitting the window. I looked around the room and Edward was gone. The only thing that proved it was real was the smell of him on my pillow his honey-suckle smell. I knew what he was, and I felt like I would wake up any moment and it'd all be a dream he was too much of a Greek-god but I wasn't afraid of him. I just needed him. I went downstairs and Charlie was already gone I opened the oven to find the jacket potatoes gone. He must've thought they were both for him. I was starving so I Grabbed my cereal and ate a bowl then dashed out the door super eager to get to school. I was still early. The lot was empty nearly. Apart from my truck the silver Volvo turned the corner and I smiled to myself when it parked next to me. A small pixie-looking girl got out of the car with short brown hair holding hands with _jasper_ he looked up at me and met my gaze he was apologetic and I nodded my head letting him know he was forgiven and he smiled a half-hearted smile. Next out was a blonde girl she looked like a goddess and was followed by a buff muscley tall guy around the same height as Edward. 6ft. Then got out my Greek-god Edward._ Edward._ He had his sexy ass sunglasses on and i couldn't breathe he was hot as hell! He smiled his crooked smile when he saw me and walked over to my truck. Tapping on the window. I looked around people had started coming into the parking lot. I got out the other side "hello" he murmured leaning against my truck, I gasped and slipped, his strong arms caught me and his face was only inches away I licked my lips and looked at his then his eyes, they were golden. He smiled and stood me up. And I breathed again. "Thank you." I said. He chuckled. "You're quite clumsy you are aren't you?" I nodded. "Well. I was wondering how would you like to sit with me and the rest of my. Family today at lunch?" he said the word family weird. I knew it was because they weren't related. "Of course!" I said nervous now. He held his hand to me and I stared at it. He moved it away. "It's okay if you don't want to; I mean I know you don't know me yet." He started to walk away but I wound my fingers into his to stop him. I shook my head and smiled. "No it's fine you took me by surprise. That's all." He smiled his sexy-ass crooked smile and the bell went. Damn that stupid bell!

**EPOV-**

I was so relieved when she took my hand. I knew then I had her. All through Biology this morning we sat really close and held hands. At lunch she met me outside the gym and she forgot to button a button that covered her breasts I couldn't help ogling her. But thank goodness she didn't notice. We headed to lunch and I got a tray of food for us to share. She blushed when I said we could share. We headed over to the cullens table and the only two seats left was the one next to Alice and the one across from that next to Emmet ,I'll take my chances with Emmet and let her get to know the pixie. Emmet wiggled his eyebrows at me when I did. _"Eddie has a girlfriend!" _I rolled my eyes at him. "Eeeek!" squealed Alice. We all turned to look at her and Bella. She'd taken Bella into a hug and Bella was standing awkwardly while the pixie threw her arms around her. I chuckled "Alice! Leave poor Bella be." Alice squealed again. "Omigosh! I need to take you shopping blue would go fantastic with your skin tone what do you think? Oo were gonna be great friends and when you and Eddie get married I'll make your dress." Bella was wide eyed staring at her. "ALICE!" I hissed at her she just brushed me off. Bella looked at me for clarification. "It's just Alice." She nodded. She had yet to say something. "Explain later?" I nodded "How about over dinner?" I asked and she smiled. Blushing. God I loved that blush. I loved her. "You haven't eaten anything yet." She said looking at all of us. Emmet cleared his throat."We don't eat" he said I gaped at him. He'd just said it right out. Her love-heart shaped lips turned into a cute pout. "So i have to eat all that by myself?" We all started laughing. We just told her we don't eat and she worries about eating too much. She scowled at us. "Howdy Bella!" said Jasper coming up to us. Alice started bouncing. "hey." She smiled. I sighed relieved. "Welcome to the family." He said. Like they were old friends and he hadn't tried to kill her. I wish I knew what she was thinking. "Okay Bella, this is .Alice and Jasper." She smiled. "Hello" she said sweetly and I felt her foot brush my calf. So much for innocent Bella. Her foot trailed further up to my thigh I looked up at her through my lashes she was blushing concentrating _really_ hard on eating. I chuckled lightly and everyone turned to look at us. They're eyes moving from Bella to me and Bella went bright red. Great I had another Boner. Under the table. In front of my family. And Bella was playing footsie, I fucking love her already. I looked up and smiled at her she smiled back. The whole table ignored us. YEP I could get use to this!

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :) love you all! – REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! – thank you- TwilightMadJoXx.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Annoying pixie

**Okay! I know, I know, I have a HUGE apology for not updating in sooooo LONG but i forgot my password clumsy me and everything just got busy but I thought I'd take the time to try and update and i'll try and keep it up! (: THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! Sorry it's been so long...I'll try to make this chapter interesting because reading over my work i want it to be about LOVE too...YES I'm a soppy girl but don't worry...I'll put some lemons in... I just don't want to lose sight of Edward&Bella you know? Thanks for sticking by me !...Love you always...TwilightMadJoXx**

_**Last chapter.**_

_Bella looked at me for clarification. "It's just Alice." She nodded. She had yet to say something. "Explain later?" I nodded "How about over dinner?" I asked and she smiled. Blushing. God I loved that blush. I loved her. "You haven't eaten anything yet." She said looking at all of us. Emmet cleared his throat."We don't eat" he said I gaped at him. He'd just said it right out. Her love-heart shaped lips turned into a cute pout. "So i have to eat all that by myself?" We all started laughing. We just told her we don't eat and she worries about eating too much. She scowled at us. "Howdy Bella!" said Jasper coming up to us. Alice started bouncing. "hey." She smiled. I sighed relieved. "Welcome to the family." He said. Like they were old friends and he hadn't tried to kill her. I wish I knew what she was thinking. "Okay Bella, this is .Alice and Jasper." She smiled. "Hello" she said sweetly and I felt her foot brush my calf. So much for innocent Bella. Her foot trailed further up to my thigh I looked up at her through my lashes she was blushing concentrating __really__ hard on eating. I chuckled lightly and everyone turned to look at us. They're eyes moving from Bella to me and Bella went bright red. Great I had another Boner. Under the table. In front of my family. And Bella was playing footsie, I fucking love her already. I looked up and smiled at her she smiled back. The whole table ignored us. YEP I could get use to this!_

**Chapter 5: The annoying Pixie.**

**BPOV**

I absolutely HATE! Shopping I don't know how the pixie is so excited , I've known her what? 10 minutes tops and she's already planning my life...i mean _'ILL BE MAKING THE DRESS AT YOUR WEDDING!' _where did that come from? But she was just so friendly you just can't say no...The grimace she made when i did... my resolve was finished from that moment on... she was a sister already...A sister who apparently liked shopping...a little TOO much. "I'll see you at your truck after gym. Don't try to get out of this..." she scowled at me. "Because I will know if you try too." She grabbed me for a hug as I stood awkwardly..." See you later Bella" she danced gracefully off to class... what just happened did I Bella Maria Swan just willingly agree to go shopping with Alice Cullen? .. _Not exactly willingly but yeah... you did..._ shutup not now...

"Hello there" his velvet voice came from behind me sending a shiver down my spine... slowly I turned around to Edward leaning casually against the Gym wall. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks already... Why was i blushing? "Hi." I intended to sound excited and friendly but it came out breathless. Oh that's why...he scared me. He smiled his crooked grin. "Scared you did i? Maybe i should be more careful." He smirked pleased with my reaction... he stepped closer and I stepped back this continued until i was pushed up against the doors of the gym. I strained my neck up and peered up at him...my breathing quickening. Will he kiss me? His jaw tightened as he leaned forward and ran his nose along my jaw. I'm sure I heard him groan and just when I thought he was going to kiss me. He was out of my grasp.

I blinked and breathed trying too clear my head of his honeysuckle scent. "Don't let my pixie sister keep you too long." He winked at me...I was confused. "Why?" his expression turned sad. "Our date? I mean if you don't want to anymore its fine." His jaw tightened again I almost wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek. "Of course I want to... You just dazzled me and me...er..." _Why did I just say that out loud? Stupid._ He cocked his head to the side... he looked REALLY sexy...Controll yourself Bella. What is wrong with me! "I _dazzle _you?" I nodded turning scarlet... "Frequently" he was in front of me in a second. Breath sending electric sparks through my skin. "I'll pick you up at 5. Your house." And then he was gone and to my surprise the bell went...Gym. Great. I groaned. My legs wobbled slightly as I tried to think straight...Gym was going to be a long...long...hour.

Heading out of Gym I couldn't stop smiling. I had managed to hit Jess in the head 2 times with the volley ball. I suppose my clumsiness did have its benefits. My mood was spoiled when I caught sight of Alice bouncing up and down beside my truck. Great. _Shopping time._ "Bella!" she squealed grabbing me into another pixie hug, this time It wasn't awkward and I hugged her back. "Hey Alice. So I hope Edward reminded you we have to be back by 5." She pouted...how long exactly was she planning to shop for?. "Fine. I will make sure your back by 4" I looked at my watch 3:30. Few that only gives her half an hour. "Okay Bella get in we're wasting precious time." Her eyes gleamed as I started the truck, it groaned to life. "Okay Bella just follow my instructions. We're going to go to Pent Mall!" she bounced up and down with excitement occasionally complaining about how slow we were going...

I rushed to keep up with Alice as we headed back to the car park, the millions of bags slung on her arm and me struggling with 3 how did she manage all that? My thoughts were brought back to the night in my bedroom with jasper. My face turning pale with fear. Luckily Alice didn't notice. And continued. Though I didn't hold it against Jasper I knew he didn't mean any harm, I couldn't quite get my head round the..._vampire._ Business, it had honestly only been 3 days and it already felt normal, Heck I hadn't even had a proper conversation with Edward yet. And I'd already fallen hard. I needed answers. And I planned to use tonight with Edward to get them. I needed to know about him, because even though I knew what he was and I was ALREADY stupidly in love with him, I didn't know a thing about him. And I planned to use my stubbornness as a helping hand. "Bellaaaaa." Alice voice sung "helllooo." We were stood beside my truck her inpatient feet tapping. I must've been thinking hard because I didn't notice we'd stopped. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me as she danced around the truck putting the millions of bags in the back seat. "Nothing." I muttered and blushed. She smiled and didn't press any further.. For now..

I stood in front of my mirror with Alice dancing around me doing my makeup and hair. It was now 4:40 and I was stood in the most beautiful blue dress , it clung to my hips and giving my stick figure curves. How did I manage to attract Edward Cullen? I was pale, average and tiny , barely any curves but now with the dress that Alice had picked, and I had to admit the pixie had taste. "There done" she smiled at me pleased with herself. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe who I was seeing, My hair curled like a waterfall of brown falling across my shoulders and I almost looked like I could stand next to Edward and look as if I belonged there. "Thank you Alice. I look-" My throat swelled I couldn't thank her enough , she scowled at me. "Don't cry you'll ruin my masterpiece. And Bella make-up only enhances what is there." The door bell rung and Alice winked at me and vanished out my window.

I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs my legs shook, Edward was waiting for me. I headed to the door in a hurry nearly stumbling over my own feet. I yanked the door open to find a surprise... And not a good one either. I groaned. "Hey bells!"

**Thanks for reading! (: hope you liked it! I tried hard. Who was at the door then...I think if you're a real TWILIGHT fan you'll be able to guess ...I'm sorry but it's not twilight without him! Haha , Please be patient sorry about not updating sooner. But i would like to hear some ideas for my next chapter I'm sort of stuck at the moment... any ideas?... **

**Thanks REVIEW! - TwilightMadJoXx**


End file.
